vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gama Kurogane
Summary Gama Kurogane is the main protaganist of the Gamaran series. He is a member of the Ogame School. He was a vassel under Naoyoshi when he competed in the Grand Unabara Tournament. Gama is also the son of Jinsuke Kurogane. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Gama Kurogane Origin: Gamaran Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Member of the Ogame School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extraordinary Perception Attack Potency: Street level (Stronger than characters who are able to break thick wooden walls in one hit) Speed: Subsonic (Can deflect arrows from a very close range) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Average, genius swordsman Notable Attacks/Techniques Gama has incredible abilities and to a great extent. He is a naturally talented and genius swordsman. Gama is extremely fast and has a high degree of agility and bases his overall fighting style around this. Yashichi stated he had never seen a man with such talent, he progressed at an incredibly fast rate during battle, and that he had incredible strength like a rampaging god. Gama has such talent and skill that he was able to perform a double slash on his first try and even without pain despite the fact that he should have because of the strange needle training he was being put though. *'Talent and Genius:' Gama's most profound ability is his skill at using the sword. He is commented on for his high-level of skill in intercepting and winning against opponents that should have a considerable edge over him. He also has an intense amount of tactical skill being able to use situations such as sneaking up on opponents or hiding from them in order to attack them while they least expect it. Gama has also been known as a genius of the sword in which he comments he has been practicing since "day one" and defines his skill as his "will to win and grow stronger". This genius is best seen while training with Zenmaru in order to learn how to mask their presence within their attacks in which it took Zenmaru two more days than himself to master such thing. He is also often commented as "still growing", learning and evolving from battles and gaining more strength with his own experience. He is also capable of mastering new techniques within a relatively short period of time, such as "Kosen" one of Iori's signature techniques and "Narukami" which is the 3rd Level of the Ikazuchi Kata. *'Speed:' Gama is exceptionally fast and is commented as one of the fastest in the Ogame School even from Turtle-sensei who also commented that he was probably faster than him. Iori has also commented that he is able to keep up with his speed and thus he was ready to master the Narukami of the Ikazuchi Kata. As a result of his tremendous speed he usually uses the Ikazuchi Kata towards combat and has mastered this form. After the time skip, Gama has vastly improved in speed to the point where he can keep-up with Ranmaru who commented on "how he'd slightly grown in ability" and had even been able to outmaneuver him in combat showing a new level of speed. *'Agility:' Gama has impeccable agility, in which he has incredible amounts of quickness and reflexes in battle. One of the first showings of this skill was when he was fighting against the Tengen School and took on all three members of the school dodging each and every one of their lethal techniques even while they were attacking with combination strikes. Afterward he had been seen hiding on the roof from the Kyousen and providing a counterattack towards one of the three brothers. He has also been seen making variations of the Second Ikazuchi Kata, Shidensen such as making due with it in shorter ranges or using its quickness to provide counterattacks that would seem impossible, normally. After the timeskip Gama has enough quickness to dodge and counter attacks from "Jugan" users, in which he effortlessly defeated them until their leader "Ginki" came, in which he showed a high-level of quickness still after the man ingested two pills and even took a vein drug which gave his opponent even more battle strength. *'Coordination:' Gama has always had an exceptional amount of skill in coordinating his body and balancing himself in order to gain the upperhand in combat. One of the first showings of this was within the Tengen School while he fought against Baian and two other students and moved his body to dodge all of the attacks with great balance and skill. It has only gotten better since then, using his bodies balance to go up against Midou Shingo who had incredible abilities in the use of his spear and even used the first Dokou Kata, Aragami to counterattack an extremely powerful spear slash from him and also used a new technique with the Tosen and Shidensen in order to create an extremely powerful new attack. He also mastered Kashitarou's needle training and did an extremely fast double slash without knowing what he had done. After the timeskip, Gama has shown a tremendous amount of balance even against "Jugan" users and defeat them without much effort and go against "Ginki" who showed much greater prowess than they did, and was still outmaneuvering him in most of the fight until he used his trump card. Within his battle against Riko (a former Ogame student and master of defense) showed a new level of coordination which he felt the entire movement of his body and could control it to a greater sense. He is currently trying to master that feeling. *'Perception:' Gama has a high-level of perception. To the point that he can judge attacks that most would not be able to discern from and even dodge. One of the best showings of this was from his battle with the Nakaizumi School in which he could discern various arrows and predict their paths in order to redirect them with just his sword. Thanks to the training within "Presence", he has gained the ability to judge and counter attacks from opponents before they even move. *'Strength:' Though not his greatest asset, Gama has shown a high degree of physical strength being able to pick up a full grown man almost twice his size with effort and cut through steel using the Kagutsuchi Kata First skill, Hibashira. He is also not able to cut through steel normally however as seen while facing Sakon of the Kyousen and was overpowered by Ranmaru with little effort. During the timeskip, Gama has shown a vast improvement in physical strength enough to catch a blade bare-handed and send a man flying with one Mutou Tosen. *'Eyes of Divine Sight:' Like his father, Gama possesses incredibly perceptive eyes, allowing him to see clearly even the slightest movement. However, he doesn't take too much advantage from this technique, unlike Ranmaru. Ogame-Ryu - Giant Tortoise Style Ikazuchi Kata (Form of Thunder and Lightning): this form of the Ogame style focuses on speed, being the one Gama is most proficient in. *'Shidensen (紫電閃 Purple Lightning Flash):' To use this technique, the user falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot. This technique is described as the fastest among those of the Ogame School. *'Narukami (鳴神 Rumbling God)' - This technique is divided in three, precise movements, that must be performed when the target is in the right range of three steps (三歩の間合い Sanpo no Maai): First, there's the "Start" (序 Jo), where the user starts dashing towards the opponent, ready to spring, in order to catch his attention. When the enemy tries to attack, the "Crossing" (交 Ko) follows, as the user moves quickly sideways, out of the enemy's sight, apparently disappearing. Then before the enemy can react, the user finally cuts him to the flank (斬 zan) with a powerful slash, finishing him off before he can realize what happened. Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Burning Blaze): This form of the Ogame style specializes in destructive power and strong attacks. *'Hibashira (火柱 Pillar of Fire)' - The user face the enemy sideways, with both arms raised over his head and bent. Then he hit the elbow of his sword arm with the other one and, at the same time, slide the sword's handle in the hand as he swings it. The resulting whip-like movement focuses all the strength on the tip, resulting in a steel-cutting attack. *'Gurensen (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe)' - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. Oboro Kata (Form of the Void): this form the Ogame style is all about "freeing" the body from the mind in order to control it and move/attack much more efficiently. *'Kagenui (影縫 Shadow Stitch):' For this technique the user needs to relax his body competely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. Dokou Kata (Form of the Earth Lord): This form of the Ogame style is the most defensive one, although it was significant attack power. *'Aragami (荒神 Wild God):' A counterattack, the user raises his sword horizontally over his head. When the enemy weapon is about to hit him, he attacks the weapon with a downward slash while rotating the sword at the same time, resulting in a powerful blow that knocks back the weapon, chipping it. Kamui Kata (Divine Majesty): this form of the Ogame style using one swift motion to block the attack and slash the enemy in a vital spot. *'Ultimate Final Technique: Kamui (Divine Authority):' The user takes a stance with the sword held horizontally and pointing backwards held with the other hand, and then wait for the enemy blow inside his area of attack. As soon as the enemy tries to attack, the user let the blade go and aim for the enemy blade, deviating it while slashing his enemy in a vital spot, usually on the side of the belly. Only those gifted with great skill and coordination can use this attack safely: if the attack fails, the user is done for. Iori's Teachings: These are Iori's own signature techniques, taught to Gama. *'Kosen (Tiger Drill):' It's a thrust where you focus your body weight and the force created from turning your body into the tip of your sword, therefore multiplying the force and destructive power of the thrust several times over. it appears as if the sword is spinning like a drill. *'Kosen Mutou (Swordless Tiger Drill):' Unlike the kosen drill the Mutou version use the persons palm and send their opponent spiraling away. Gama's Signature Techniques: Gama's own techniques that he has learned through the heat of combat. *'Shidensen x Kosen:' A technique that combines the use of Flash of Purple Lightning and Tiger Drill to make a powerful combination. The Shidensen increases his overall speed placing his weight into the sword and twisting it like a drill in order to use Kosen which makes a sort of drilling sword making an attack with tremendous speed and power. *'Shidensen Kai (紫電閃 改 Modified Purple Lightning Flash ):' This technique is identical to Gama's signature attack, Shidensen, except that while dashing Gama twist his wrist in order to change the following slash from downward to upward, resulting in an unexpected slash from above of great power. Being a new technique, it can take by surprise even skilled opponents like Ranmaru and even Riko. *'Narukami x Kosen:' A technique that combines the use of Rumbling God and Tiger Drill to make a powerful combination. The Narukami places him in the opponents blind spot than he strikes with the Kosen in the best way possible for a certain hit certain kill move. Other Techniques: Gama has learned other techniques from other school during the Grand Unabara School. *'Swallow:' A skilled mixing of slicing and trusting. An attack that trusts in the interval when you start losing speed. Gama copied this attack from Baian after seeing it once, and replicated it with a staff, but eventually gave up in learning its secrets. *'Koshucho (Kicked Leap in the Void):' A jumping technique which allows the user to accelerate midair by kicking his own heels and rushing forward, getting closer to the enemy in an instant. Gamaran copied this attack from Ryuugo Daimaru and used it in the battle against Sakon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Gamaran Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9